Orange Cookie/LINE
Orange Cookie is and S-grade Cookie released on August 7, 2015, along with her combination pet, Mini Orange Mouse. Her skill involves shooting tennis balls when you double jump. Pressing "Smash" will make it even stronger, generating more pulp. Orange Cookie was the second of the three cookies in the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Cookie Family, the other two being Lemon Cookie and Lime Cookie. Skill Tennis ball appears at a given interval. After a double jump, the tennis ball bounces around destroying obstacles and splatting orange pulps. 'Smash' button replaces the 'Slide,' allowing an even stronger bounce. Orange Cookie throws limitless amount of tennis balls during Blast. (More frequent tennis balls with upgrades) Strategy You can store up to 30 tennis balls. At max, the counter will turn grey and no more tennis ball jellies will appear until you have spent at least one. It is a good idea to try to send out as many tennis balls as you can quickly if you are approaching the cap to keep the points rolling. Whenever she collects a tennis ball jelly, she will be given one tennis ball she can use by either simply double jumping or using the slide button at the end of the double jump - the latter will give more points. You will know you nailed it when the screen shakes a bit and the tennis balls are bigger and more orange. You do not want to hit the slide button at the apex of the jump - you want to hit it immediately after your second jump. It is a good habit to tap the slide button whenever you double jump even if you have no tennis balls stocked up. Under the effects of a Blast Jelly, she will not be able to serve any tennis balls she has stocked up. Unlike the previous Cookies that has been released, she does not emit a Mini Magnetic Aura whenever she uses her ability so you will need to use treasures that grants Magnetic Aura if you want to use her effectively. Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink and/or Very Wet Drink are ideal, but it can be up to your discretion. Description You can't find another cookie as zesty as Orange Cookie. She enjoys all outdoors activities, especially on a sunny day. The sunscreen ingredient inside of her is the secret to her perfect tan. She is always full of positive energy and just being with her makes others happy. Her smashes are getting stronger every time.. perhaps it is because of her childhood friend?.. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Wow! That's pretty amazing! *Here~ I go!! *Come out! Let's go outside and play! *Ready for a juicy escape? *Ah! Nothing better than an invigorating workout! Updates *March 11, 2016 **Points for Orange Pulp Jelly increased from 8,248 to 11,711. Trivia *The word "zesty" means energetic or active. It was used very often by Orange Cookie, signifying her personality as being extremely energetic. *If you serve a tennis ball but take on the effects of a Blast Jelly right after, the ball will not fire until at the end of the Blast Jelly effect. The same is true if you get dragged into Bonus Time while serving a ball - it will not fire until after you land. *Orange Cookie will still faint even under the effects of a Blast Jelly if her Energy hits zero during it. *Orange Cookie drinks orange juice when she revives. *When she runs out of Energy by colliding into an obstacle or normally, she takes an usual "tennis-type" position that tennis players tend to use when missing a return or taking a break. *Orange Cookie is the second Cookie in a row whose batter is based on one of the major hybrid citrus family. The first was Lemon Cookie. *The "childhood" friend in her description is likely referring to Lemon Cookie. *In Lime Cookie's description of Kakao version, she likes (loves?) Orange Cookie. So, she uses smashes like Orange Cookie. *Orange Cookie is the first Cookie that replaces the Slide button when running with her, hence introducing new gameplay styles. Although other Cookies such as Rockstar Cookie and Gumball Cookie have additional abilities affected by sliding, these do not replace the Slide button. *It is uncertain what Orange Cookie dresses up as during the Halloween Party 2015, but it is likely a cosplayer. Gallery 862015-Orange-Cookie.png|Newsletter August 7, 2015 Orange mouse line newsletter.jpg|Orange Cookie and Mini Orange Mouse from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 7 August 2015 Badge-1-7.png|Wikia Badge Ch53.png|Orange Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch53 halloween.png|Orange Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Orange Tennis ball sheet.png|Orange Cookie's Tennis Ball sprite sheet. Orange Cookie smash button.png|Orange Cookie's Smash button (normal and pressed) Category:S-grade cookies Category:6th Cookie Army Category:Female